Nous somme pareil
by Lilium-del-sol
Summary: Résumer:Un Sam épuisé qui boit Lucifer vient à sa rencontre résumer nul mais venez lire ! Tout est mélangés rien n'est en ordre.


**Auteur : moi**

 **Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas il n'y a que l'histoire , ceci est ma première fic.**

 **Résumer :  
**

Ploc , Ploc , Ploc seul les bruits des gouttes d'eau raisonner dans la misérable chambre d'hôtel que loué Sam . Celle-ci était dans l'obscurité la plus totale , seul la lumière de la lune éclairer une partie de la pièce. Sam était assis sur le vieux fauteuil accompagné seulement d'une bouteille de whisky bad game , qui avait quand même réussit à le faire tomber dans l'ivresse . Il leva la bouteille à moitie fini prés de ses lèvres en buvant de grande gorger au goulot .Les paroles de son frère résonné dans sa tête: '' tu es un monstre , tu es un monstre , tu es un monstre !Il se leva incapable de supporter ça , tout le monde l'avait abandonné son père , Bobby , Dean ...

Il faisait des allers retour, sa tête bourdonnée ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de frustration et de tristesse,faisant souffrir ses joues et sa mâchoire dont il serrait les dents avec force. Il balança le reste du contenu ainsi que la bouteille elle-même sur le mur en face de lui.C'était son frère qui l'avait forcé à reprendre le travail , ce putain de travail qui pourrissait peu à peu leurs vies .C'était ce même frère qui lui avait arraché la perspective d'avoir une vie meilleure. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconter ? Les remords se mirent à le ronger, c'était à lui la faute , c'était lui qui avait ouvert la porte des enfers lui qui avait laissé échapper Lucifer lui qui buvait du sang de démon ... Ses larmes se mit à couler.

-Ce sol ne mériter pas de récolter tes larmes Samuel, une voix douce et grave qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis des mois firent sont apparition. Il se tourna lentement pour se retrouver en face de Lucifer . Il essuya rageusement ses larmes du revers de sa manche pour ne pas que celui-ci le vois . Mais Lucifer ne semblait pas vouloir en faire la remarquer. Il le regardait avec une certaine douceur inhabituelle dans les yeux puis s'avança doucement en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sam.A peine la main fût-elle en contacte avec l'épaule du jeune homme qu'elle fût dégagé.

-Sam dit-il doucement je sait ce que tu endure ,je l'ai moi même subit ils ne ...

\- Arrête, tu ne peux pas savoir ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Il c'était mis à crier hors de lui , tout ça s'est de ta faute à toi à lui il pointa son doigt au ciel,qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Je te l'ai déjà dit jamais tu ne prendras position de mon corps alors arrête d'essayer encore de m'amadouer avec tes belles paroles et casse-toi !

Quelque minute passa voir des secondes qui paraissent des heures pour Sam.

-Te dire que je ne veux pas ton corps serait un mensonge, mais en aucun cas, je ferais ce genre de stratégie pathétique pour en venir à cela ! Sa voix était devenue froide quasi-glaciale .

Les bruits d'eau refirent leur apparaissons ploc, ploc ,ploc Lucifer ne le lâcher pas du regard. Déconcerter Sam ne savait plus quoi penser ni quoi faire , il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en désordre ,la tristesse le reprenait.

Lucifer s'approcha de lui, les yeux toujours, encrait dans les siens, il mit ses deux mains sur le visage de Sam posant son front contre son front ,leurs souffles se mélangèrent.

-Laisse toi succomber Samuel.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent dans un baiser enivrant dont seul Lucifer avait le contrôle , il s'arrêta en murmurant ses quelque mots.

-Ils t'on chassé (il prit une pause) , insulter de monstre il t'on fait endurer ce que j'ai enduré Samuel ! Il caressa doucement son visage avec ses pouces.

-Je ne te donnerais pas mon corps en tant que véhicule Lucifer.C'était la première fois qu'il appeler par son prénom.

-Je m'en serait douter , il lâcha ses mains le long de son corps en le souriant , mais sache une chose quand je reviendrait sa ne sera pas seulement pour que tu soit mon véhicule. Il se volatilisa laissant Sam une fois de plus seul, mais plus heureux que jamais...

 **Fin**

 **Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Alors que dire à part merci car si vous êtes ici sa veut dire que vous avez lu mon one-shot ( logique). C'est le premier que je fait et que je publie ici alors sa serait gentil de me donner des review ^^ excuser moi si il y a des fautes d'orthographe ! Et entre parenthèse j'adore Bobby , Dean et jonn c'est juste une histoire venant de mon imagination...**


End file.
